Descents
by steph84
Summary: This is a little different from what I'm used to working on. Please let me know what you honestly think.


Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50,000 tears I cry  
  
Screaming  
  
Deceiving  
  
And bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me  
  
She was tired. Not physically tired, but emotionally and mentally tired. For ten long years, she had served as his slave, his right hand woman, if you will. That was ten years full of hatred, tears, agony, lying, deception and pain. He never listened to her, though. She would scream and cry until her very soul ached, but to no avail. He never paid attention.  
  
Don't want your hand this time  
  
I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom  
  
She thought she deserved more. After all, for ten years she had been known as Lord Voldemort's lover, of sorts. She lived with him in the mansion with his Death Eaters that were truly faithful. How many times she'd lay in bed, listening to his ragged breathing in the room next to her, contemplating whether or not she could survive the three-story plunge out her bedroom window. Death was becoming the only option she had left of saving her soul from being sucked into the depths of his dark world.  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning with you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under  
  
She used to love him. Who knew, maybe some sadistic part of her still did. But she knew, deep down inside that her heart really truly belonged to Tom Riddle, the boy from school. The studious boy from school, the boy whom everyone looked up to and respected. Power had gone to his head and now, he considered himself the greatest wizard ever.  
  
Sighing to herself, she slammed the sitting room door and it echoed through the house. She knew that he'd be back soon; he was always out on Halloween. But something told her this year would be different. Something big was going to happen, something that would break the spell forever and release her from his power.  
  
Footsteps outside the sitting room made her sit up and take notice. The door was flung open by a heavily breathing hooded Death Eater. Although the face was covered, the voice was unmistakable.  
"My Lady," Lucius Malfoy said, bowing as he entered the room. Struggling to catch his breath, he fought for words. "The news, it's horrible."  
  
Getting to her feet quickly, she felt her heart begin to pound. "What news?"  
  
"News of our Lord. He went to find the Potters."  
  
"And?"  
  
Lucius' face looked grim. "He's gone."  
  
"Who? James Potter? The boy?"  
  
Lucius shook his head, his breath finally catching up to him. "Our Lord. He succeeded in killing both the elder Potters, but when it came to the boy, he was unable to conquer him." There was a definite note of defiance in Lucius' voice. "Our Lord is gone."  
  
She spoke very steadily. "What exactly do you mean gone? Dead?"  
  
"Not dead, my Lady. Gone. Just a memory trapped inside a free soul." He lowered his head before backing out of the room slowly. "I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, my Lady."  
  
She turned back to the window where the nighttime moonlight streamed through the glass, bathing her in a white light. It illuminated the world outside the mansion that she would soon escape from. Smiling gently to herself, she struggled not to cheer. Ten years of anguish, gone. Ten years of fighting, gone. Ten years of anxiety, gone. Her face hurt from smiling so much.  
  
Then it stopped. Ten years of loyal dedicated service, gone. Many years of love, gone. Rare feelings of tenderness, gone. Glancing out at the night sky, she wondered, was freedom really worth it all? Was it worth the pain of leaving the only home she had known for more years than she could count? Was it worth leaving the only soul she had ever loved in her lifetime?  
  
Yes. There was no doubt in her mind as she stood up and exited the sitting room. Around her, Death Eaters flurried together in massive huddles, wondering what to do next. Do they go back to the Ministry and pretend it never happened? Or should their loyalty override their guilty feelings? While they pondered their not so distant futures, she smiled as she left the mansion for the last time.  
  
She was free. 


End file.
